Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion
Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion is the second episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the twelfth episode overall. Summary While Alison struggles with Aynsley's death and Cosima grapples with the worsening symptoms of her mysterious sickness, Sarah enlists Art's help to find Kira and is shocked when she learns where the trail leads. Plot At the hospital, Helena is only slightly conscious as nurses check her, and a police officer is taking data on her; she has no identification, so he takes a picture of her. The nurses are surprised that she's survived a gunshot wound to the chest. Art and Sarah discuss what they know, and conjecture what the Proletheans might want with Kira, but they have no idea of how to find them. Felix arrives, and his phone rings: It's Kira, who says she's not supposed to be calling, but she's scared, and there's a strange man with her. Then we see her someplace, and a man's hand hangs up the phone. Art tracks the call, and traces it to a motel. They prepare to go there, and Felix hands out new green phones for the clone club. Alison and family are at the funeral for Aynsley. In the church lobby, various neighbors are gossiping about Alison and her fling with Chad. One friend, Sarah Stubbs, hugs Alison and says they shouldn't be treating her like this; Sarah is the only one treating her well. Alison's phone rings, no, it's Donnie's phone, because she's holding his coat as he gets the kids ready; the phone has text messages: "She makes her own choices, placate her, come outside, call ASAP." Then Donnie comes back and gets his coat, and Alison looks on, suspiciously. At a large farm, the young man with the Prolethean symbol on his belt turns out to be "Mark"; he is greeted by the farm's patriarch, Henrik Johanssen, who thanks Mark for saving Helena. They work in the horse barn, doing artificial insemination on a mare. The matriarch, Bonnie Johanssen, joins them, and they use a lot of religious talk among themselves ("This is up to the Lord", "Yes, Pastor"). Henrik says they need to get "that girl" out of the hospital, and he counts on Mark getting it done. At the Dyad Institute, Cosima and Delphine are telling Dr. Leekie that Sarah fooled them, and fooled Leekie as well. Dr. Leekie says that Rachel takes insults very personally, and the best way to help Sarah is to work here at Dyad. Cosima looks uncertain. Art and Sarah get to the motel, but the office says they left an hour ago, a man and a little girl. They search the room they had, and Sarah finds a drawing by Kira. Art notices outside Daniel Rosen arriving; Art accosts and frisks him, despite Daniel's threats to damage Art's career. Sarah notices more signs of Kira outside, and follows a trail to a laundry, then to a garage, where a scary-looking man grabs Sarah. He tells her to get into the trunk of a car if she wants to see Kira. The car stops along a forest road, and the man lets Sarah out of the trunk. He says someone will be along, but she attacks him, calling for Kira... and Mrs S, with her shotgun, grabs Sarah and pulls her off the man. She apologizes to the man, Benjamin, who thanks Siobham and leaves. Mrs S says Kira is fine, but Sarah has just passed through an "airlock", she knew Sarah would come, and she didn't want her bring trouble with her. She leads Sarah through the forest, but Sarah isn't accepting anything until she sees Kira. At Dyad, Dr. Leekie shows Cosima and Delphine their new lab, in a building where high security projects are done. He assures Cosima that she can outfit the lab as she wishes, buy anything, hire staff, whatever, do whatever she needs. She's still not pleased. Alison and others are in a theater, practicing a play. Alison is the lead because Aynsley was the lead, and Alison is taking the role over. They sing, act, dance. (A line: "Well, I know nobody likes to touch a dead body, but I was really hoping you'd help me clean up the blood.") Felix walks in, Alison introduces him as her acting coach, and they go to another room. Felix argues that Aynsley is Alison's monitor, but Donnie is her husband. Alison says she was wrong, the text message is suspicious, and besides, Aynsley is dead. (As they talk, she is drinking from a series of small bottles, which she shares with Felix.) Alison, almost crying, is upset at what she did with Aynsley, she might have been a friend but she effectively killed her. They agree they need to test Donnie to see if he really is her monitor. In the forest, Sarah says that Siobham should have called, but Siobham doesn't trust phones; she knew they were being watched, so she messed up the place to look like an abduction. They get to a house, which Sarah recognizes: the house of some birdwatchers who took them in when the first arrived from the UK. Barry, a middle-aged man, and Brenda, an elderly woman, both with Irish accents, welcome them. Kira runs to Sarah and says she's fine. At Art's apartment, Angela says he's in trouble, but Art says it was due to that lawyer, Daniel, and the police union is taking care of it. Angela tells him of the strange Jane Doe an officer found in the hospital, and shows him a cellphone picture of Helena. Angela remarks this looks like number five, but Art says don't go anywhere with this. Angela goes to the hospital, and talks to a nurse about the Jane Doe. They go to her room, but she's not there. We see her being wheeled out in a wheelchair, pushed by Mark. At the Johanssen farm, Bonnie hands a teenaged girl, Gracie, a tray of food, which she carries through the farm to a house; the farm is clearly large and has lots of people working or living there. At the house, she finds her father, Henrik, and asks "will it eat?" She is nervous about being near "it", but he assures her everything will be fine, there's nothing to be scared of. Inside the house, Helena is asleep, with medical monitors on her, and Tomas whipping and scarring himself with a belt. Gracie nervously puts the tray of food down for Helena and leaves, while Tomas thanks Henrik for rescuing them, even though the abomination Helena has no soul. They remark on how the bullet didn't kill her, and Henrik says it's no miracle; he gets out an X-ray of Helena and shows: she's a mirror, her organs are reversed, which sometimes happens with identical twins. Tomas considers all this a mark of corruption, but Henrik says it's only science, and his faith was steered through science at MIT. Donnie is on the exercise bike at their home as Alison is on the phone. She is telling "Marjorie" she can't do "it" today. (At the other end of the phone is Felix, at home, coaching her.) Alison says she can't talk to Sarah. (A name that Donnie notices.) (Felix says: now set the hook.) Alison hangs up and says she needs to go out, there's something I need to get done immediately. Donnie looks after her, the bike slowing down. At the cemetery, Alison is standing by Aynsley's grave; she is wearing dark glasses, and looking around as if nervous. Donnie is crouched down, and sneaking through the cemetery, then watching her from behind a tree, while talking on the phone. He reports: I found her, you said to call when she mentions Sarah Someone. (On the other end of the call is Dr. Leekie, who tells Donnie he wants Sarah Manning.) Sarah Stubbs arrives, and she and Alison hug and talk about Aynsley. Donnie starts reporting on Sarah to Dr. Leekie, who isn't interested and hangs up. As the phone goes off, Donnie sees Alison standing there, watching him. At the birdwatcher's house, Siobham says she is getting herself and Kira out of there to London, tonight, and Sarah and Felix can follow when it's safe. Sarah is angry, but Siobham says Sarah really hasn't been protecting Kira that well herself. At dinner later on, Siobham, Brenda, and Barry reminisce about the "old days", supporting strikers, Siobham running guns to raise funds to help the strikers fight for justice. At Dyad, as Cosima is planning what to buy; she and Delphine are warming up their relationship together again, when Rachel walks in. Rachel shows Cosima her latest medical tests (gotten from the university clinic from two weeks ago), and also data on Katja's lung condition. Cosima would like the "original's" genome, but Rachel says she can't have it, any problems must be from the cloning process. She also gives some information on Sarah Manning, and says Cosima's most important question is how it is that Sarah has a child. At the birdwatcher's, the phone rings; Barry is making some arrangements on getting Siobham and Kira out, but he and Brenda won't let anyone else know the arrangements. Siobham is worried about some undescribed snag in the plan. Sarah takes Kira to bed, and is suspicious herself. From there they sneak out of the house, and get into a truck. Barry hears it and runs out to stop it. Siobham starts to follow, but Brenda shows a gun and keeps Siobham inside; they fight, and Siobham overcomes Brenda. Outside, Barry and Sarah fight, until Siobham comes out and shoots Barry. She and Sarah stare at each other, then Siobham makes way and Sarah drives away. Back in the house, Siobham asks Brenda why they doublecrossed them. Brenda says for all their talk of justice, they starved, and the Proletheans have deep pockets. Siobham shoots her. Alison calls Felix to say Donnie is the monitor, he took the bait, and she needs to get out of her situation, but Felix can't help, he's leaving town. Sarah, with Kira, drives up, and Felix gets in. Felix advises Alison to get help from Cosima. Alison looks nervous, and swallows more pills, washed down with wine. At the Johanssen farm, as they enter the barn where Mark is working, Henrik asks Tomas how long he has had Helena, and Tomas says, since she was twelve. Henrik remarks, she's the twin of a fertile clone, perhaps she can conceive as well. Tomas says no, she's an abomination, defective and dangerous. Mark then shoots Tomas. Henrik holds his hat for a few seconds, and says "It's a brand new day." Credits Starring *Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan *Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden (credit only) *Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins *Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell *Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (credit only) Guest Starring *Matt Frewer as Dr. Aldous Leekie *Skyler Wexler as Kira *Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix *Kristin Booth as Bonnie Johanssen *Ari Millen as Mark *Zoé de Grand'Maison as Gracie Johanssen *Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis *Julian Richings as Benjamin *Nora McLellan as Brenda *Matthew Bennett as Daniel Rosen *Daniel Kash as Tomas *Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * Millie Davis as Gemma Hendrix * Drew Davis as Oscar Hendrix * Terra Hazelton as Sarah Stubbs * Alex Karzis as Alexander * Anika Johnson as Pianist * Barbara Johnston as Kelsey * Kent Sheridan as Conrad * Carter Hayden as Paul * Natalie Linsinska as Aynsley Norris * Kristi Angus as Charity Simms * Priya Rao as Meera Kumar * Ryan Blakely as Reverend Mike * Earl Bubba McLean as Teddy * Rob de Leeuw as Barry * Darryl Flatman as Officer Carp * Allison Wilson-Forbes as Trauma Nurse * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach * Micah Barnes as Vocal Coach Continuity * Even though "Endless Forms Most Beautiful" (two episodes prior) was set in December 2012, Aynsley's grave lists her year of death as 2014. * The blood-spattered theme of the musical resonates with what Alison does in the later episode "Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done". Trivia * The title was adapted from a quote in Book I Section CXXIX of Francis Bacon's Novum Organum, published in 1620: "Governed by right reason and true religion". * The musical Alison and the others are practicing is called Blood Ties, developed in 2009 by Anika Johnson and Barbara Johnston. Other than "Alison" and "Sarah Stubbs", the other cast members we see in this and later episodes are the members of the real-world original cast. Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Rita Mae Young" by The Record Company *"Previously on Orphan Black" by Trevor Yuile *"Theme from Orphan Black" by Two Fingers *"Kira's Cue" by Trevor Yuile References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America